1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soft drinks and, more particularly, to an improved dietary supplement nutrient soft drink composition and method for taking the same to induce an uplifting psychoactive effect by promoting bodily production of noradrenaline, dopamine, acetylcholine and beta phenylethylamine.
2. Description of the Background
The most common complaint that doctors hear is that their patients don't have enough energy or feel tired most of the time. The cause is often a nutritional deficiency. A nutritional survey by the U.S. Department of Agriculture of 37,000 Americans (chosen to represent a cross-section of all Americans) found that over 80% of Americans are getting less than the FDA's recommended RDA for one or more nutrients that are essential for the production of noradrenaline and dopamine. A shortage of these essential nutrient enzyme co-factors results in chronic tiredness. It would be helpful to provide a nutritious, non-prescription, inexpensive and flavorful solution that can be administered in the form of a soft drink.
There have been prior clinical attempts to find a solution. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,852 issued to Wurtman shows a process and composition for treating neurological disorders and aging by potentiating the effect of neurotransmitters in the brain. The process entails the concomitant administration of choline or a choline precursor, and an amino acid (which is a precursor to a neurotransmitter) such as tyrosine, tryptophan or threonine. This combination results in increased release of both their corresponding neurotransmitters, i.e., (a) acetylcholene and (b) dopamine, serotonin or glycine. The choline or choline precursor and amino acid are administered concomitantly to treat neurological disease including senility, Alzheimer's Disease or Parkinson's Disease. It is also said to be useful in normal older people, or younger people with obscure deficits in neurons releasing particular neurotransmitters.
While the above-described treatment may be helpful, it is narrowly directed to increasing bodily production of acetylcholene and dopamine by clinical concomitant administration of choline and an amino acid such as tyrosine or threonine. There are also a number of similar consumer-directed organic products to treat various problems. For example, InterNutria, Inc., manufactures a product known as PMS Escape. This is a dietary supplement to help manage normal disturbances in mood and appetite associated with premenstrual syndrome. PMS Escape is a blend of simple and complex carbohydrates, in the form of dextrose, maltodextrin and potato starch, as well as calcium, vitamin C, magnesium and vitamin B-6. All ingredients are recognized food ingredients, vitamins or minerals that work naturally to boost the normal level of serotonin (a neurotransmitter which regulates mood, appetite and memory). The product is sold in the form of a powdered drink mix.
Similarly, it would be greatly advantageous to provide an organic composition and method for increasing energy and awareness via an integrated system of nutrients to deliver scientifically designed dietary supplements to the brain.